


Manipulative

by matchaamochii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, oumasai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: “You’re going to regret everything.” Makoto then left. Saihara thought for a moment. Rantaro regretted it, was he going to as well?Of course not.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 49





	Manipulative

Shuichi Saihara was a manipulative little  _ bitch _ .

As quoted from Momota Kaito. And it wasn’t false, he was manipulative and certainly was not a good person. He had an abnormal obsession with the show Danganronpa, a show where contestants were wiped of their memories, given a new persona and forced to kill each other.

He had quite a few nicknames in school, them being psychopath, sociopath, that kid, creep, etc.

Nobody wanted anything to do with him. Except for Kokichi Ouma.

It was an odd pair, to say the least.

Ouma was constantly bullied by the other kids, being called names and whatnot. Saihara figured that if he defended Ouma, Ouma would trust him with every inch of his heart. That’s why Kaito calls Saihara Manipulative. But Kaito was a bully, so it was “pretty rich coming from him” as Shuichi proudly stated.

Shuichi wanted to be in Danganronpa, to kill, and get killed.

Kaito wanted to be in Danganronpa, to kill everyone and win.

Ouma wanted to be in Danganronpa because… He didn’t want to be alone.

It was all part of Shuichi’s clever little plan.

  
  


“Hey Sociopath,”

“Hi Akamatsu!” Shuichi smiled sweetly at her. Akamatsu slightly chuckled and kept walking.

“Damn you, Saihara,” She whispered playfully.

Shuichi responded with a grin.

Shuichi and Kaede Akamatsu did not get along well, but they both hang out because Akamatsu has nothing better to do. Ouma arrived at the front gates, where Saihara was quick to catch up to him and guard him while he walked around.

“Oi, stop manipulating the little twig.” Saihara smiled at Kaito’s remark.

“Don’t worry Ouma, I’d never hurt you. He’s the manipulative one,” Ouma nodded in agreement, silently. Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s throat and began strangling him. Shuichi pulled a box cutter from his pocket, and instead of pointing it at Kaito, he pointed it at himself, mouthing the words;

“I’ll kill myself before you can,” Ouma froze in fear, and Akamatsu raised an eyebrow.

“Break it up,” A voice sounded from behind. Kaito quickly dropped Shuichi to the floor and knocked the box cutter from his hands.

“Stop picking on little Saihara, will you?”

“He’s a fucking psychopath!” The boy simply laughed at the statement.

“Hi, Amami,” Akamatsu waved faintly.

“Not ‘Danganronpa kid’ anymore?” Rantaro Amami chuckled.

“I realized you might kill me too,” Amami’s eyes flashed many emotions before responding.

“Maybe I will, if you’re in the next Danganronpa,” Akamatsu’s eyes widened.

“You’re going in again!?” Amami shrugged.

“They didn’t give me a choice.” Amami silently walked away. Saihara stared at him fondly before he left the area. Saihara had an obsession with Danganronpa, and Amami was in it.

“Are you okay Saihara-chan!?” Ouma was quick to drop to his knees and inspect any wounds.

“I’m fine Kokichi,” Saihara said blankly. Being foolish, Ouma didn’t see anything odd about him.

Although, a target wasn’t all Saihara saw in Ouma. Saihara had been stalking him for a long time before they became friends. Saihara was fascinated by Ouma. He knew how Ouma would laugh maniacally when he got home out of pure stress. He knew the exact route Ouma took home. He knew the position Ouma slept. Saihara loved him in every way, that’s why when he saw opportunity, he was quick to act on it.

Saihara was also fascinated by Amami, however, in different ways. Amami was insane. He regretted every single thing in his life. He vowed to never kill anyone in the next killing game.

Amami even harmed himself from time to time.

But all of these people he previously knew at this very school…

Were all accepted into Danganronpa.

He was pulled over by a boy who looked very… Young? But he was older than Saihara.

“I’m going to make this quick. Why the hell would you want to be in the killing game?”

Saihara quickly recognized the boy.

“Makoto Naegi! Wow, I’m a long-term fan-”

“You’re a psychopath, aren’t you?” Makoto looked Saihara dead in the eye. “You’re going to regret everything.” Makoto then left. Saihara thought for a moment. Rantaro regretted it, was he going to as well?

_ Of course not. _


End file.
